Morgan Jones (TV Series)
Morgan Jones is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the husband of Jenny and father of Duane. While evacuating, Jenny was bitten and succumbed to the infection, causing Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia, where the Grimes family lived. After the loss of his son (who was bitten by Jenny), Morgan was living a life in denial, hoping to redeem himself by killing the invasive walkers. At the end of "No Sanctuary", it is revealed that Morgan has partly redeemed himself and is on a journey to find Terminus before Rick Grimes's altered sign turns him away. After stumbling across a map leading to Washington, D.C., with a familiar name on it, he heads north until he crosses paths with Daryl Dixon and Aaron, recruiters for the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who bring him to the town where he is reunited with his long lost friend, Rick Grimes. Overview Personality Morgan is intelligent, caring, and fearless, but also a damaged man. Before the dead started to rise, he was a loving family man who provided for his wife and son. But the apocalypse took its toll, and after his wife was turned into a zombie he was able to cope due to him still having his son, Duane, to look after. Morgan is like Rick Grimes in some ways as they are both survivors doing all they can to provide for their family and to keep them safe no matter what. However, in contrast to Rick, Morgan views every human life as precious and refuses to commit murder in order to survive. He even refused to kill two members of the Wolves who had attempted to kill him as he was camped out in the woods, and numerous others who laid siege to the Alexandria Safe-Zone and slaughtered numerous survivors. After Rick left to find his family in Atlanta, Morgan began to get reckless, which eventually led to the death of his son. The next time Rick encountered Morgan, he was a changed man, who had become insane and intensively grief-stricken with the death of his family, so he claimed to redeem himself by killing all of the zombies in King County, though Morgan was shown to also have turned into a cold blooded murderer who killed anyone who got in his way, even if they were harmless survivors. It was only after meeting a peaceful survivor named Eastman that Morgan was just able to reclaim his sanity and in which he developed his code to never kill human beings again. It was from Eastman that Morgan also acquired his fighting skills. Following the reclaim of his sanity and part of his former self, Morgan set out on a journey seeking to find his friend Rick. After the long journey and being turned away from Terminus thanks to a sign for the community redesigned to warn that it was no sanctuary and finding a map to Washington, D.C, with Rick's name on it and he set out on a quest to find his friend which he eventually did after being brought to the Alexandria Safe-Zone with recruiters Daryl and Aaron, only to find Rick executing Pete Anderson. Morgan has now taken a strong role in the community of Alexandria and with his fighting skills, is a strong survivor and protector willing to do anything to keep good people safe from harm but still stubbornly refuses to kill those who indeed pose a threat to the security of his group Pre-Apocalypse Not much is know about Morgan's life before the apocalypse, except that he had a wife and a son. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Fiercely protective, Morgan Jones barricaded himself and his son in a house in Rick's neighborhood. Though his wife, Jenny, died, he decided to let her go outside instead of putting her down. Despite the dire conditions, Morgan still endeavored to create normalcy for Duane, such as correcting his son's grammar and engaging in mealtime prayers. But both remained haunted by the loss of Jenny, who returns to the house regularly as a walker. Morgan and his son, Duane, first encounter Rick Grimes outside of his house in King County, Georgia. Duane knocks the unsuspecting survivor in the back of the head with a shovel, as he and his father assumed that he was another walker. When he hears Rick speak, Morgan realizes that he is not and brings Rick into their hideout. Upon Rick's awakening, Morgan interrogates Rick upon the cause of his wounds before the two's friendship can thoroughly take place. On learning that Rick has been in a coma, Morgan brings him up to speed on the current events as best as he can, introducing the previously confused Rick to the reality of the epidemic upon the country. He also tells Rick that the government was gathering people in the major cities, giving Rick the idea to continue to Atlanta to try and find his family, Lori and Carl. Rick then thinks of traveling to the King County Sheriff's Department, for which Rick still has the keys, to gather supplies. Morgan drives him over and Rick provides the pair with weapons and other supplies in exchange for their kindness and help. Morgan rejects Rick's offer to join him on his way to Atlanta, but tells Rick that he will join up with him in a few days, with the excuse that Duane can learn to shoot in the interim. Rick gives him a walkie-talkie and tells him to radio him in when he approaches Atlanta so they can meet up. On returning to the house, Morgan tells Duane to read his comic books before heading upstairs. He goes through the photo albums Jenny brought with them, selects a picture of her, and sticks it to the window frame. He aims his rifle, and after shooting a couple of zombies to lure his wife out, he trains his gun on his undead wife; yet he cannot bring himself to kill her. He attempts several more times, yet each fails in kind. Morgan and Duane's whereabouts are unknown for the rest of the season. Season 3 During the time Morgan is absent from the series, he and Duane live around King County the whole year. One day, while clearing a store, Duane is bitten by his own undead mother and Morgan is finally forced to shoot her. After Duane's death, Morgan starts to lose his sanity, believing he has the mission to clear all the walkers from town. He starts to set up traps and writes down names of people he knew that turned that were put down by his own traps. "Clear" When Rick, Carl, and Michonne go on a run into King County, Morgan holds them at gunpoint from a roof. They have a shootout, and, while trying to pursue Rick, Carl ultimately shoots Morgan in the chest. Rick pulls off Morgan's shirt, revealing that he was donning body armor. They drag his unconscious-self into his building, avoiding his traps, and lay him down on a bed. For safety measures, his hands are bound by Rick. While Rick is reading the strange writings on the wall, he discovers that Duane reanimated, and decides to stay and wait for Morgan to wake up. While Michonne and Carl go on a run, Rick waits for him to wake up, but Morgan grabs a knife that was taped to the side of the bed. He attacks Rick, claiming that he is not familiar with anyone anymore. He stabs Rick in the upper-left chest. Rick knocks the weapon away, pointing his gun at Morgan's head, and Morgan pleads Rick to kill him. Morgan is tied up again and, after patching himself up, Rick finally manages to make him remember that the two know each other. Morgan says that he tried to contact Rick every morning for several weeks, but he never answered the radio, before explaining what happened to Duane. He is offered to join Rick's group at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, but he realizes that Rick is taking a lot of guns, meaning that they are preparing for a war. Morgan claims that Rick, Carl, and his people will die either by bullets or by walkers, and refuses to join them, not wanting to see anyone else die. While clearing out the walkers caught on his traps, Carl approaches Morgan and tells him that he is sorry for shooting him earlier. Morgan remarks to Carl, "Don't ever be sorry." While leaving King County, Rick, Carl, and Michonne watch as Morgan prepares to burn the corpses of the walkers he captured. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Morgan is seen hiking to Terminus on the railroad tracks. He stops walking and examines the Terminus sign changed by Rick weeks before, before taking off his mask and beginning to follow cross-shaped markings left on trees by the people of Terminus. "Coda" Morgan is seen following the Terminus markings to the elementary school where the Terminus members held Bob when they cannibalized his leg. Morgan comes across a walker pinned under debris and shushes it before stabbing it in the side of the head with a knife. He then follows the markings to Father Gabriel Stokes's church where he walks inside and creates a makeshift shrine at the altar. Morgan then kneels and prays in the front of the shrine before laughing. He explores around the church and finds a map to Washington, D.C., lying on the floor. He picks it up, reading the message Abraham Ford left for Rick, and realizes that his friend is still alive out there. "Conquer" Morgan is first seen sleeping inside of a car. Outside, he is fixing a mug of hot chocolate before a fire as a man approaches him and holds him at gunpoint. He is revealed to be a member of the Wolves and demands all of Morgan's things, planning to kill him afterwards. As another member attempts to stab Morgan from behind, Morgan dodges the man and attacks both men with his staff, asking them to stop before knocking them unconscious and placing them in the back of the car he was previously sleeping in. He blows the horn, checking to make sure there are no walkers nearby so the men are left in a safe area. When Daryl Dixon and Aaron, two recruiters from the Alexandria Safe-Zone, become trapped inside of a van surrounded by walkers after they fell for a trap set by the Wolves, Morgan saves the two men. Aaron offers him to join them at Alexandria but Morgan refuses, showing them the map he found of Washington, D.C., with Rick's name on it. Morgan, realizing that Rick is at Alexandria, accompanies Daryl and Aaron back to the town and witnesses Rick executing Pete Anderson. He says "Rick?" as the two stare at each other. Season 6 "First Time Again" Morgan is surprised to see Rick again after a very long time and surprised that Rick has just killed Pete, although he is unaware of the events that transpired at the meeting. Later on, he is seen talking with Rick about old times, and how both of them are killers. Rick sees Morgan training with his staff and asks him where he learned it from. He tells him that he learned it from someone after the outbreak. Before leaving, Rick tells him that he doesn't take chances anymore. After Deanna tells Rick to "let the trees" have Pete, Morgan accompanies him to the spot where she wants him buried. While digging a grave for Pete, Rick tells him to stop as he hears the sounds of walkers, then a gust of wind. They later explore the nearby area to find out where the sound is coming from, and find a quarry filled with walkers, the entrances blocked by several trucks. Morgan grabs some binoculars he had to check how many walkers there are inside. After Rick saves Ron from walkers, he later buries Pete's corpse along with Rick. Morgan accompanies Rick with his plan to lure the quarry herd away from Alexandria, along with Michonne. Along the way, Morgan jokingly asks Michonne if she had taken one of his peanut bars. They arrive at the divided road where the Alexandrians had constructed a makeshift barrier to soften the impact of the walkers' heads as they banged on the steel panels, as suggested by Eugene. After Rick disarms Carter after Carter tries to incite an insurrection with other Alexandrians, Rick confesses to him that he wanted to kill Carter, because it would be easier, so that Carter would not mess anything up, and because people like Carter will always die no matter what happens. During construction of the makeshift barrier, several walkers stumble into the work zone. Rick sees this as an opportunity to train the Alexandrians, telling them to use their knives as shooting could attract more of them. The Alexandrians are too paralyzed in fear to kill them, so Morgan and the rest of Rick's group at the work zone kill the walkers. Rick asks them why they helped them. Morgan reminds him that they shouldn't take any chances. As the group is luring the herd away from Alexandria, a blaring horn attracts some of the herd. Morgan is seen with Rick and Michonne running back to Alexandria to check on what is going on. "JSS" Morgan first appears in this episode in Alexandria, who comes back to the safe-zone after Rick tells him to head back to find out what the honking is for. Morgan finds Spencer by the Truck who he notices is reluctant to kill the zombie inside. Morgan kills the zombie and turns off the truck honking. Spencer informs him of the attack on Alexandria by a group of scavengers called the wolves. Morgan tells Spencer to remain on watch.Morgan then heads inside Alexandria and find's one of the wolves. Morgan orders the wolf to leave. As Morgan prepares to fight the wolf, Carol shoots the wolf dead. Morgan who is upset by this tells Carol that there doesn't have to be killing and that there are other ways. Carol disagrees with Morgan and tells him its the only way to stop them. Carol tells Morgan she needs his help, Carol tells Morgan that they have to get to the armory before the wolves do. Carol in her garb of one of the wolfs that she killed, pretends to keep Morgan hostage with a chain as she makes her way to the armory. As they were getting closer to the armory Morgan notices Father Gabriel getting attacked by a wolf. Morgan runs to help him and knocks out the wolf. Morgan and Gabriel tie up the wolf, the wolf tells Morgan and Gabriel that they aren't supposed to be here in Alexandria. Before the wolf can finish what he is saying, Carol comes along and executes the wolf. Morgan is angered by this. Carol hands him a gun with Morgan stating he isn't good with guns. Morgan gives the gun to Gabriel and advises him to be safe. Morgan was walking when he finds the blonde wolf that he met outside of Alexandria in the woods. Morgan asks the blonde wolf why is he doing this which he responds with that their group didn't choose this lifestyle. Morgan engages the 5 wolves one on one. After subduing most of them, Morgan says "If you choose this life, you will die". Morgan tells the five wolves to run off and never come back. Morgan notices the blonde wolf picking up a gun from a dead Alexandrian before leaving. In the aftermath of the wolves invasion, Morgan finds a freshly reanimated walker and Morgan swiftly kills it. Morgan then notices a door open in one of the houses. Morgan slowly walks into the house when suddenly the long haired wolf that Morgan met outside the safe-zone alongside the blonde haired wolf, attacks him with a knife. The alpha wolf tells Morgan that he notices that he doesn't like killing and that he should've killed him when he got the chance. Morgan engages the wolf and Morgan beats him with his staff. As the injured wolf lies on the ground, Morgan apologizes to him before knocking him unconscious. Morgan is later seen walking into Carol who looks at her with a look of disaproval. "Here's Not Here" In Alexandria's makeshift prison cell, Morgan visits the Wolf that he took prisoner and recalls the man once saying he wanted to take everything that Morgan had. "Well, here it is," Morgan says, launching into his story. "Every last bit." In a flashback, Morgan rants to himself in the apartment where Rick, Michonne and Carl found him. His lantern topples and starts a fire. Now homeless, Morgan hunts walkers in the woods and burns their bodies at his campground. He sharpens long sticks and builds a stockade around the camp. One day, while hunting, two men chase him through the woods. He kills them, stabbing one through the neck and throttling the other. Morgan recreates his King County bunker at the campground, using walker blood to scrawl messages on the surrounding rocks and trees. "Clear," reads one; "Here's Not Here," another. While hunting, Morgan follows the sound of a bleating goat and discovers a secluded log cabin. A man orders him to put his gun down. Morgan ignores the warning and stalks after the man, who ambushes Morgan and knocks him unconscious with a staff. Morgan wakes up in a cell inside the cabin. "Kill me," he begs. The man introduces himself as Eastman and hands Morgan a book, The Art of Peace. Morgan watches Eastman run outside to kill a walker with his staff and then drag its body into the woods. Eastman brings Tabitha, the goat, inside the house for the night and asks Morgan not to hurt her. As days pass, Morgan remains in his cell, ranting and mumbling to himself. He watches Eastman practice martial arts with his staff outside. Eastman finally speaks to Morgan and explains that he used to be a forensic psychiatrist. He asks what Morgan did before the fall, and what he does now. "I clear," Morgan replies. "Walkers, people, anything that gets anywhere near me, I kill them." "That's the biggest load of horseshit I ever heard," Eastman deadpans. He explains his philosophy that humans aren't built to kill, saying he only met one evil person among the many criminals he interviewed for his job. He then tells Morgan that the cell door has been open all along and invites Morgan to leave whenever he wants. "Or stay," Eastman offers. "Crash on the couch. And we'll try to find you another way." Morgan opens the door and charges at Eastman. As they struggle, they knock into a piece of drywall with a child's artwork that's hanging from the wall, breaking it in two. Furious, Eastman picks up the broken artwork and leaves. Morgan returns to the cell. That night, Eastman explains that he used Aikido to defeat Morgan. He shows Morgan a rabbit's foot and says he received a flyer for the martial art the day after his daughter gave him the rabbit's foot. He credits Aikido with improving his life. The next morning, Eastman asks Morgan to watch Tabitha while he goes out to scavenge. In his cell, Morgan opens "The Art of Peace." On the first page is a handwritten note, stating that a goal of Aikido is to "completely avoid killing, even the most evil person." Then Morgan hears walkers about to attack Tabitha outside and runs to her rescue. Morgan drags the dead walkers into the woods and discovers a cemetery with wooden grave markers. As he digs a grave for the walkers, Eastman joins him. Eastman retrieves the dead walkers' driver's licenses and etches their former names onto new grave markers. Back at the house, Eastman gives Morgan his own staff and, over time, teaches Morgan Aikido. "It's about redirecting, evading, and actually caring about the welfare of your opponent," Eastman says. Morgan also continues his studies of "The Art of Peace." Over dinner, Morgan asks why Eastman has a cell in his cabin. Eastman tells him he once interviewed a convicted killer named Crighton Dallas Wilton, whom he recognized as a true psychopath. Eastman recommended against his parole. Wilton escaped, killed Eastman's family and then turned himself into the police. Eastman says he built the cell with the intention of kidnapping Wilton and starving him to death. "Did you?" Morgan asks. "I have come to believe that all life is precious," Eastman replies. Eastman suggests they go on a scavenging mission. Morgan takes Eastman to his campground to retrieve the supplies he took from the men he murdered. Sensing Morgan's trauma, Eastman orders Morgan to practice his Aikido forms. "Not here," Morgan begs, but Eastman insists. A walker approaches the campground. Morgan readies his staff but freezes when he realizes the walker is the man he choked to death. Eastman pushes the paralyzed Morgan out of the way and kills the walker, but is bitten in the process. "That wasn't for you to do!" Morgan screams, attacking Eastman. Eastman fends off Morgan's attack. "I said not here." Morgan cries. "Well, that's the thing, Morgan," Eastman replies before leaving. "Here's not here." Morgan remains at the campground and reverts to his old ways, whittling spears and hunting walkers in the woods. He kills a walker and discovers that he's saved a young couple. Morgan moves to attack them next, but the woman slowly offers a can of food and a bullet, thanking him, and then backs away with her companion. Morgan allows the couple to leave, then he runs back to Eastman's cabin, where he finds a walker eating Tabitha. He somberly kills the goat and wheels the bodies to the graveyard, where Eastman is digging. Morgan spots a grave marker for Crighton Dallas Wilton. Eastman admits that he abducted Wilton from prison and starved him to death. "What I did to him, it didn't give me any peace," he says. Back in the house, Eastman tells Morgan there's enough power, food and security to last Morgan the rest of his life, but advises Morgan against being alone. "Everything is about people, everything in this life that's worth a damn," he says. Before dying, Eastman gives Morgan his rabbit's foot. Morgan leaves the cabin with his staff and backpack. He walks through the graveyard, where Eastman is now buried. He reaches the railroad tracks and finds a signpost for Terminus. Back in the present, Morgan concludes his tale, suggesting the Wolf can be saved, just like he was. The Wolf shows Morgan a deep cut in his torso and predicts that he will die. "But if I don't, I am going to have to kill you, Morgan," he says. "I'm going to have to kill every person here." Morgan leaves, locking the door on his way out. Then out on the street, Morgan hears Rick screaming to open the gates. "Now" Morgan first appears at the gates of Alexandria as Rick shouts for the gates to be opened as a herd of walkers follows behind him and he is later seen listening to Rick's reassurance that the walkers will be lured away from the gates. "Heads Up" Morgan will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morgan has killed: *Jenny Jones (Zombified) *40's Man *20's Man (Alive) *Eastman (Indirectly Caused) (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) *1 unnamed Alexandria Safe-Zone resident (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Jenny Jones Morgan was Jenny's husband and he loved her dearly. At the start of the outbreak, after Jenny succumbed and subsequently reanimated, Morgan could never bring himself to killing her because he had loved her so much. Torn between putting her down to let her finally rest in peace, and having a false idea of her still "alive" in the world, Morgan eventually gets a sniper rifle; with a picture of Jenny on the window, he shoots the walkers on the street. But after taking aim at his dead zombie wife's head for several long moments, he is unable to pull the trigger and eventually breaks down in tears. Months later, Morgan and Duane are looting a store when Jenny attacks and bites Duane. Only after this is Morgan able to put her down. Duane Jones Morgan, father to Duane, is shown to love and care for his son very much. This is shown as when Duane is upset, Morgan immediately goes to his side to comfort him. Despite the circumstances of the new, post-apocalyptic world, Morgan still tries to raise his son into a morally good man, as stated as he frequently corrects Duane's grammar and proper manners. Duane's death at his undead mother's hands has caused Morgan to lose his grip on sanity, and has made him vengeful to both walkers, and people. Rick Grimes Morgan and Rick have an interesting introduction to each other. After Rick leaves the hospital, weak and ragged, Morgan mistakes him for a walker and Duane knocks him unconscious (with a shovel). Rick wakes up, tied to a bed, and is questioned. After Morgan learns that Rick has not been bitten, Morgan offers Rick shelter and food. The next day, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the police station where he worked to scavenge the remaining guns and supplies as well as to let them use the facilities to have a hot shower. After Morgan and Duane collect the weapons, Rick gives them a vehicle. Morgan thanks Rick, saying that he is a good man, and wishes him the best of luck. The following year, Rick, Carl and Michonne return to King County to retrieve guns and ammunition from the police station that Rick worked for in preparation for their dealings with the Governor. As they wander the town, they see main street completely fortified and traps all over the place. They walk through it, avoiding the traps, only to come under fire from Morgan, who has lost his mind after losing his son and doesn't recognize who they are. After a short shootout, Carl appears and shoots Morgan in the abdomen, a non-fatal wound due to him wearing body armor. Rick realizes who it is and drags an unconscious Morgan to his apartment. After tying Morgan down to a bed, Rick looks at the walls, which are covered with information regarding Morgan's life after Rick left. Morgan wakes up and attacks Rick with a knife and manages to stab Rick in the upper-left shoulder. The two exchange their life stories after Morgan realizes who he's with. Morgan doesn't have a grip on reality and Rick tries to convince him to come away with him, Carl and Michonne, to which Morgan declines, saying that he "needs to clear". Rick packs up the car and Michonne asks if Morgan is "OK", to which Rick responds, "No, he's not." When Morgan finds the note Abraham left for Rick he seems overwhelmed with joy to see Rick is still alive out there. However when he arrives at Alexandria with Daryl and Aaron he appears disturbed after watching Rick execute Pete, but Rick appears stunned to see his old friend again. Later on, Rick tells him about the recent events in Alexandria, allowing him to understand why he had to do it. They are seen having several conversations after the incident. Carl Grimes Morgan and Carl first interact while on a supply run in King Country. Before learning of Rick's relationship with him, Carl shoots him in his bulletproof vest when Morgan attempted to shoot Rick. Carl also later holds Morgan at gunpoint while he is unconscious. Before returning to the prison, Carl attempts to apologize to Morgan for shooting him, stating that he had no choice, but Morgan coldly tells him never to feel remorse for his actions. Michonne Michonne and Morgan did not originally interact directly with each other. However, before learning of Rick's relationship with him, Michonne attempts to kill Morgan in order to steal his rifle and stop him from killing her, Carl, and Rick. Michonne is clearly distrustful of him and believes that Morgan is dangerous and possibly insane due to the booby traps and strange writings, but does show concern for him, as she asks Rick as they are leaving King County if Morgan is all right. Michonne's initial reaction to Morgan's arrival at Alexandria remains unknown. However, the two seem to get along well. Morgan jokingly asks if Michonne took one of his peanut butter protein bars when she, Rick, and Carl met him in King County, but Michonne denies the interrogation. The two work together to lure the mega-herd of walkers away from Alexandria. Eastman To Be Added "Wolves Leader" The Wolves leader and Morgan are shown to be the polar opposite of each other: Morgan is a peaceful survivor who refuses to kill human beings while the Wolves Leader is a remorseless murderer who seems to find killing amusing. The Wolves Leader and Morgan first interact while Morgan is camped out in the woods. Even though he holds Morgan at gunpoint, the two start off making some friendly conversation, though the Leader's true nature is shown when he makes it clear that he intends to rob Morgan of everything he has and then slaughter him. Morgan is able to survive the attack by the Leader and his partner and leaves them unconscious in a car instead of killing them. Following the brutal attack on Alexandria, The Wolves Leader attacks Morgan while waiting in a home. He recognizes Morgan from their previous encounter and seems to find it amusing that Morgan refuses to kill people and tells him he should have killed him the woods. Morgan eventually gains the upper hand in the fight, apologizes to the Leader and knocks him unconscious again, still refusing to kill him. It is shown the Morgan has imprisoned the Wolves Leader in Alexandria and tells him his story of his redemption due to his friend Eastman and that redemption is possible for him to. The Wolves Leader smirks and gives a subtle threat that if his cut does not kill him, he will kill Morgan and all the remaining survivors in the safe-zone, children included. Despite his threat, Morgan is shown in "Heads Up" enlisting the help of Denise to treat the Leader's wound and refusing to allow Carol to enter the cell, showing that Morgan cares for the Wolves Leader somewhat. Daryl Dixon Morgan and Daryl first interact when he rescues him and Aaron when they are trapped in a van surrounded by walkers after falling for a trap set up by the Wolves. Daryl asks why he rescued them, to which he replies that all life is precious and is eventually recruited by Daryl and Aaron to Alexandria when Daryl becomes aware of Morgan's connection to Rick when he shows him the Washington, D.C., map that Abraham left for Rick that he picked up in Gabriel Stokes's church. Aaron Morgan and Aaron first interact when he rescues him and Daryl when they are trapped in a van surrounded by walkers after falling for a trap set up by the Wolves. Grateful, Aaron tells him of Alexandria and though he refuses at first but upon learning of their connection to Rick, Aaron takes him back. Carol Peletier Morgan and Carol seem to have an unstable relationship. They first interact while Carol is handing out drinks at the construction site to lure the Walkers in the quarry away and Morgan questions her if she was once a police officer like Rick. Carol questions him of why he thinks this and Morgan replies it is because he notices that he is always watching and ready to handle things. Carol simply replies "aren't you sweet" and walks away. During the attack on Alexandria by the Wolves, Morgan and Carol's differences are shown by Morgan's refusal to kill the attackers and Carol killing them without hesitation. Morgan appears to be disgusted at Carol killing the Wolves, including the one that he a Gabriel had subdued and tied up. Following the attack Morgan and Carol pass each other on the street and exchange glances without a word. It is shown in "Heads Up" that Carol completely disagrees and is annoyed with Morgan's philosophy of not killing people and appears to be highly suspicious of him as she follows him and Denise to the cell where the Wolves Leader is being held by Morgan and demands to know who is inside but Morgan blocks her from entering. Denise Cloyd To Be Added Appearances Trivia *The scene in which Morgan appears to shoot his wife is shot from the same angle, and is almost identical, to a scene in the episode from Jericho called "Crossroads" where the same actor, portraying Robert Hawkins, is defending the town of Jericho. *According to Talking Dead, the producers planned for Morgan to come back in the second season. However, Lennie James was too busy to be able to reprise his role as Morgan at the time. *Morgan is one of the three surviving characters who appeared in the series premiere. *According to his interview on Talking Dead, Lennie James trained for his fight scenes with Stephen Ho, one of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *His weapon of choice is a wooden staff. References Jones, Morgan Jones, Morgan Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Jones, Morgan Category:Depressed Category:King County Category:Alive Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Suicidal